


lilac skies

by floraphyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, SPOILERS FOR HOPE-SIDE, i am still tearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraphyl/pseuds/floraphyl
Summary: And just like that, Naegi had prevailed in the end with hope. But there was one regret he had, as he looked at her bloodstain on his hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay haha this is my interpretation of Naegi and Kirigiri's reunion at the end :') Enjoy

The sky was infected with a new kind of hope. The rain came to a stop and the gray clouds began to dissipate and finally, dissolve. The sun’s rays birthed the new era to come for the Future Foundation. Naegi’s face was caressed by the warmth of the light as his hair fluttered in the slight breeze. The bloodshed was overshadowed by the new atmosphere. The sky was painted with lilac and the clouds, a dark lavender. The monochrome palette spread out, like a watercolor painting. Shades of purple were branching out from the sky to the ocean reflecting off the masterpiece.

Naegi was finally at peace.

Well, almost.

He held out his hand. The bloodstain was still intact, but fading. Almost symbolizing the defeat of despair.

“Kirigiri.”

Naegi looked upwards once again. The average person would kill for such an expansive view. A lavender heaven. The sight reminded Naegi of his purple-haired partner. As if God dedicated this new hope in honor of Kirigiri.  

He closed his eyes and repeated his prayers again.

_Please bring her back._

_It was all my fault._

_So take me, instead._

New emotions washed through Naegi. Little did he know his prayers were answered.

Casual footsteps were approaching Naegi. The Click clacks of a sharp heel echoed. Being engulfed by the light, the figure walked over, one slow step at a time.

Naegi felt a chill released from his spine. He turned around to be only blinded by the sight. His jade green eyes made the figure approaching him, stop.

“I told you, I’d always be by your side,” a female voice was heard.

Two tears fell to the ground, to be only brought by more. One belonged to Naegi. The other to, Kirigiri.

Naegi’s vision came into focus again, giving all his attention to Kirigiri. Half of her face had a slight purple tint and her left eye had been wrapped in bandages. Her clothes were still intact.

Kirigiri was alive.

He attempted to speak out some type of response, but too many thoughts and questions were racing through Naegi’s head. He was stunned.

For awhile, The taut purple horizon encircled the two, broken by Naegi’s speech.

“I-I can’t believe it, I thought you were dead.”

“Silly Naegi, you’d think a mere bracelet could kill me?”

“But, how?”

“A member of the 77th saved me. Well, indirectly I should thank Kimura-san. It was her medicine that prevented the poison from killing me.”

“I-I’m actually, I don’t kno- wow…” Naegi was at a complete loss of words

“I entrusted my hope to you and you have completly surpassed my expectations, Naeg-.” Engulfed by the sun’s rays not too long ago, she was now engulfed in his hopeful arms. Naegi held on tight, afraid he would lose her again. __She was alive.__ Was it all a dream?

“I was so scared. I was so close to falling to despair myself.”

“That will never happen.”

Kirigiri’s hands weren’t gloved, Naegi instantly noticed. She grabbed Naegi’s hands and clasped it in between her scarred appendages. “You saved the 77th class from despair just because you believed in what you thought was right. Not as many people are strong as you, even if you were randomly picked by a lottery. You are essential. There are so many people who put their faith in you, including me. Don’t ever forget that,” Kirigiri added.

The edge of the shore became illuminated by the phosphorescence reflected off the waves. It bulged the grains of stone around Naegi’s feet, each in a dimple of tension. Through inaudible speech, Naegi and Kirigiri were still in each others arms, making up the loss time. Tears are still falling. Oh how much Naegi had miss her essence, the purple locks of hair that tickled his face, and the mosaic of scars on her hands.  

“Thank you, for always instilling me with hope.”

The tides came to a null. The ship disappeared into the horizon. Kirigiri’s teary eyes were bright with the infinite assurance of a new age. There was only room for improvement from now on. And Naegi would do it, with Kirigiri and the rest of his companions.

He was a hero, but, Kirigiri was the one who saved him.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT OK. I REPEAT I'M NOT OK.  
> ***SPOILERS HERE***  
> Honestly fuck the people complaining about the Hope episode just because they were upset that cure w wasn't a "red herring" or everything was "anti-climatic." What did you expect?? Hagakure did predict a 30% happy ending in the end. If you thought Mitarai being convinced by Hajime was a cheap shot, it's not. All of his actions and feelings stemmed from loneliness. Now that his classmates are accepting of him, he isn't alone, therefore cancelling his hope video. If you think Kirigiri's death was useless now, her temporary death was the one that drove Naegi on the edge trying to convince Munakata to be accepting of both hopes. He couldn't have moved on forward without that little push from Kirigiri.
> 
> While I wish the episode could have been longer, I am very satisfied with Hope-side. Ahh I'm so upset the series is over, but it's so complete.


End file.
